


Quite A Darling

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Booty Popping, Creampie, Cum shot, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/M, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Reverse Cowgirl, Seduction, Twerking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: After some painful bookball practice, Hopper Croakington II is looking to get some relaxation. However, when he passes by Darling Charming's dorm, he finds her in a very unexpected position that he had never dreamed of before. Until now. How will this turn out for our favorite little frog?





	Quite A Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything associated with Ever After High, nor any of the characters from the webisodes. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale.

Bookball was a tough sport.

Quite possibly one of the toughest around Ever After High. All of the tackling and all of the trash-talking were a constant pain for the athletes themselves, but it was worth it to play the sport themselves. Although the school's bookball team weren't that good to begin with, they started getting a lot more good since Cerise Hood was on that team. Because of her leadership, the team was now on a roll in the bookball standings. Of course, that meant much more tense practice and exhausting training.

For Hopper Croakington II, the sport really took a toll on him. He didn't know how many times he was tackled. Obviously, he was hit hard so much, that he obviously forgot what happened. It took Hopper quite a while to shake the nerves off of him. But around him, he was in such a mess with all of those dirt spots around his clothes. Maybe a little shower would shake it off.

So as Bookball practice went to an end, Hopper, alongside four of his teammates (Daring, Dexter, Hunter and Sparrow), all walked back to their respective dorm rooms while sharing a little _convo_ on top of it.

"Oh man, thank goodness it's over." Dexter rolled his eyes.

"I'll agree on that." Daring nodded, "Cerise sure can be brutal, but man, could she run fast."

"Oh please, I can run way faster than her." Hunter smirked. "I just don't do it with bookball cleats."

"Yeah, I never know why she does it." Sparrow replied.

"I'm not gonna lie, but with her on the team, she could play almost every position there is." Hopper replied too.

"Yeah, but there's no way she could throw an awesome bookball quite like me." Daring smirked.

"Oh please," Sparrow scoffed in response. "Hey, speaking of which, where's that hot smokin' sister of yours?"

"You mean Darling?" Daring raised his eyebrow, "Yeah right, I'm gonna tell her where she is. She's probably off on one of her quests, slaying another dragon for heaven-knows what."

"If she gets back, can you get me her phone number?" Sparrow winked at Daring.

"Huh, like I'm actually gonna let you hook up with my sister." Daring scoffed. "To be honest, she prefers to find men who are more of her style. There's no way I'm letting you near my sister, let alone knock her up."

"Yeah, but if you imagine if Sparrow did try to knock her up, they would have the most ugliest children there ever is?" Hopper spoke out.

That let in a laugh from the boys, except Sparrow, who snarled right at Daring's face.

"Oh, yeah right, laugh it up." Sparrow rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, gotta get settled in for now." Daring replied.

"Me too," Hunter smirked. "I'm gonna go to Ashlynn's dorm to watch a movie."

"I'm turning in too." Dexter said, adjusting his glasses a bit. "Gotta wipe the sludge off my glasses."

As the rest of the guys turned in for the afternoon, Daring turned to Hopper.

"Hey Hopper, you coming in?" Daring replied.

"Eh, I'm gonna go to town, maybe get a bite to eat at Burger Kingdom." Hopper shrugged.

"Bring me back something too." Daring winked at him.

"No prob." Hopper nodded before Daring closed the door on him.

This left Hopper to roam around the halls around the entire afternoon while some of the students were busy getting into their dorm rooms. Hey, students need a little rest now and then. Despite being a little tired, Hopper still wanted to have himself a little fun.

But as he was nearly walking by a dorm room, Hopper overheard some sultry R&B music playing on the background. It nearly sounded like something that came out of a porno movie to be exact.

"Hmmmm, never heard that song before." Hopper muttered. "I wonder what's going on?"

Trying to make sure for himself, Hopper ran to the dorm room to get a quick eye of what was going on. Getting a little peak inside, Hopper saw a girl dancing on his bed. But to his shock, it wasn't Briar or Ginger that Hopper saw...

...

...

...

...it was Darling Charming, Daring and Dexter's sister!

Somehow, she was moving, grinding and shaking her hips to the beat, which actually felt and sounded a bit sexual to say the least. Darling was getting a lot more luscious junk in her trunk, moving around and popping that fine piece of rump. It was almost like watching a dirty rap video come to life where the video vixen would just twerk and pop that bulging ass until it was coming to play. And deep down, Darling was one hell of a PAWG, better known as a **P** hat **A** ss **W** hite **G** irl.

Hopper was struck speechless. Even Briar couldn't shake an ass like that. He was really embarrassed to see Daring and Dexter's sister in this position. The way she was bending over, shaking and twerking slowly to the porn-themed music. Truth be told, Hopper actually found it hot. He found it so hot that a tent was pitched in his bookball pants.

Having the urge to touch himself, Hopper quickly undid the strings and pulled out his surprisingly long and hard erection. Wasting no time, Hopper grabbed onto his rod and started pumping up and down. He always imagined having to fuck that sweet ass of hers. Sure it was covered by a lacy crystal-covered thong, but it didn't matter. All of the imagination of his hard tight cock fucking Darling's sun-kissed ass hard ran right up his mind as he kept on stroking fast and hard enough.

"That's right," Hopper whispered to himself. "Keep shaking that ass for daddy..."

And then, he started shafting hard. Hopper's arm twitched very fast as his little strokes became very furious. So far, he began leaking a little, but with Darling clapping her ass fast enough, Hopper was getting a little close to his climax. Oh, how Hopper just wanted to tear out that lacy thong of hers so he could make her scream his name out. And with that throbbing man-meat of his fitting inside her shaking rump, he'd knew it was the kind of satisfaction he would get.

However, part of his legs began twitching back and forth. With all that fast stroking, Hopper was about to leave a huge climax in its wake. And what was most interesting was that Darling still doesn't even know that Hopper was in the same room as her. She was still trapped in this sexual mesmerized state. And it was more than enough for Hopper to come aroused.

With a couple of strokes, Hopper finally began to feel it.

"I'm gonna cum... I'M GONNA CUM!" Hopper thought to himself as with one final stroke, he screamed out accidentally. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a spray of cum had shot right out of his erection and mistakenly, it landed right on Darling's right ass cheek. It was a surprise that she didn't notice it or else Hopper would have been cooked well-done by that sword of hers. Hopper kept on coming yet again, landing on the edge of her rocking bed. The son of the frog prince felt his eyes roll back around his head in total pressure, coming every chance he would get. So far, he was trapped in total ecstacy with a smile.

While he let out a sigh, he heard Darling's voice speak to him!

"Hopper, what the hell are you doing?!"

Bothered by her shouting, Hopper opened his eyes to see Darling covering herself and blushing. She was shocked to the bone seeing Hopper and her little friend in front of her. Apparently, she did notice his cum latching onto her sun-kissed ass cheek, and without a shadow of a doubt, she was pissed.

Trying so hard to give her an answer, Hopper managed to utter something under his breath.

"Um, you see, the reason I came here was..."

But then, Hopper ran to the doorway, only to trip around in his bookball pants. Unfortunately, he must've forgot to pull them up.

Regardless, Hopper didn't make it as Darling showed her great grip, pulling Hopper's leg. And then, she threw him right by her bed where Darling handcuffed him to the bedpost. By then, both hands were handcuffed to each side of the bedpost. Hopper was trapped like a rat in a steel cage.

"Hey, get me out!" Hopper said to Darling. "I was just only sleepwalking, that's it. Nothing but a foregone accident and nothing more!"

Not believing Hopper's total lie, Darling took her towel and wiped the rest of his cum around her buttock. After she threw the towel away, she turned off her stereo, and went right to her door as she closed it.

And then locked it. Something wasn't right about this for sure.

"Um, what are you doing?" Hopper gulped. "I told you it was a accident!"

"Trust me, what I'm gonna do to you won't be an _accident_ for sure." Darling said as she cracked her knuckles.

This caused Hopper to gulp yet again. Hopefully, the punishment he was getting from this would only be minor.

Darling was pissed as Hopper tried to break out of these handcuffs. No matter how he'd tried to break free, he was always remained stuck to the bedpost.

"Please, you gotta explain!" Hopper panted. "I didn't peep on you! I was, um... sleepwalking! Yeah, that's it?"

"Oh, really?" Darling raised her eyebrow. "Because as far as I'm concerned, you were too busy beating your damn meat right in front of me!"

"It was sexual sleepwalking!" Hopper smiled as he lied. "I can't help it if I'm horny as a toad with my eyes closed."

"That's total bullshit." Darling scoffed. "You were busy getting off to me. I'm not gonna let someone like that get away that easily. As a Charming, we deserve to let our enemies go unpunished. And I ain't letting you go without any consequences."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Hopper gulped.

Strangely, Darling got on top of the bed and sat on Hopper's lap. Hopper once again gulped on the inside. Who knows what Darling was gonna do to him? Was she gonna cut his voice cords off and strangle him around the neck? Was he gonna take a sword to the neck, killing him on the spot. Okay, Darling was never this demented, but there were some things Hopper didn't know about her for sure.

"Um, why are you sitting on me?" Hopper raised his eyebrow.

"You shut your mouth." Darling scowled at his face.

And then, Darling grabbed her by his cheeks. She wasn't looking to rip Hopper's face off, was she? This was exactly it for Hopper. Just the strength of her hands ripping his face off made Hopper cringe on both the outside and inside. At least Heaven would be worth it for Hooper. Who knows, maybe Briar might be there.

Whatever came his way, Hopper was willing to accept defeat. But instead of ripping his face off...

...

...

...

...Darling kissed Hopper by his lips passionately.

This shocked Hopper instantly. He thought that Darling would have killed his ass about now, but it was strange of her to have her lips feel his in a very romantic and passionate way. His eyes grew when Darling's tongue was slipping inside his mouth, rubbing around his tongue like a slippery snake. Her tongue felt warm and hot around his, which made Hopper breathless as he was. Scared as he still was, he actually liked the kiss between him and her.

As Darling broke the kiss, she looked down on him with a seductive smile.

"Hopper, if you really wanted to see me like this, I would've said yes..." Darling blushed.

"Um, Darling?" Hopper gulped. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Oh, that's for you to find out, stud." Darling winked. "Soooo... you like my body?"

Hopper was so captivated and impressed by Darling's very tan body. Besides her gorgeous white/blonde/blue hair, she had a very impressive 37 D-cup chest and very wide, yet shapely hips. Hopper did get a good look at her backside earlier. And boy, was she packing a lot more junk in her trunk. Truth be told, he definitely got turned on by her body.

"Oh, definitely." Hopper smirked.

"I'm glad you think so." Darling smirked. "But do you like these...?"

With a smirk, Darling undid her lacy white bra and threw it on the ground, revealing her big gorging chest to Hopper. From there, Hopper's jaw fell off with a thud. He never imagined he'd see Darling topless like this, but he was living the dream now. As much as he admitted it, it was way better than seeing Briar topless.

"Mmmmm, they're gorgeous." Hopper smirked.

"Don't you wanna touch and grab them?" Darling said, mushing her puppies together just to tease him. "Or if you want, do you wanna lick them?"

"I would." Hopper nodded. "But you sorta handcuffed me to the post."

"Well, we could take care of that." She smirked as he managed to release him from the handcuffs.

With Hopper free as a bird, his hands reached up to his chest and pressed them very tightly. He enjoyed the way he felt those babies across his hands. He somehow took in a shudder, being aroused by this feeling. Darling on the other hand, took in some very light moans. She was totally aroused when Hopper started squeezing, massaging, flopping, and pressing those well-tanned tits of hers. It definitely drove Darling crazy.

But she totally lost her mind when Hopper reached up and licked all around her nipples. He went all out like a psyched-up soldier on her. Using his tongue, he sucked, bit and licked all around, making her erect and pointy. The sensation was unbelievable and satisfying that Darling's eyes had rolled over on the back of her head in total pleasure. While Hopper was going all out with her chest, he felt his bulge inside his bookball pants tighten and increase, poking her right in her rear.

Noticing this, Darling had another smirk on her face.

"Ooooh, I see little Hopper wants to play." Darling chuckled. "Well, let's see if we can make himself at home, ok?"

"Oh, please do." Hopper nodded.

Licking her lips seductively, Darling got off of Hopper's lap and looked straight down at his pants region. Urging to get them pants off, Darling undid his strings nicely, and sent them rolling off his legs. As she looked up between Hopper's legs, she became impressed by his size. Darling had never seen a rod so big and so erecting quite like Hopper's. What was he, like a 10-inch? Either way, Hopper was _that_ big.

Enjoying the sight herself, Darling tugged at his cock tightly.

"Mmmmm, I'm gonna enjoy this." She smirked.

Right away, Darling went down on Hopper, licking and teasing away at his 'little friend'. She then slowly bobbed up and down, having to feel Hopper's 10-inches inside her mouth. Yeah, she admit Hopper tasted a bit salty like a delicious pretzel, but it tasted soooo good, it was melting all over her mouth. She kept on licking the tip of his head again, just to make him spasm a little. And to add a little bit of pleasure, Darling took her other hand and started massaging his balls.

Hopper bit his tongue tightly as he clenched onto the bedstand. His groin kept on spazzing again and again, having to become aroused by Darling's hot tongue licking up and down his erection. Hopper took in a very large shudder as Darling's tongue tickled and circled around his head, therefore making him leak a little bit of pre-cum. What was more surprising than this was the fact that Hopper was getting sucked for the first time. And it didn't disappoint, due to the fact that Darling was pretty much a pro at this. The thought of Hopper's entire erection fitting inside her mouth once more fit her exactly like a slobbered glove.

Breaking out of the blowjob, Darling looked up to Hopper, who was nearly panting like crazy.

"So, did you like that?" She smirked.

"Oh, baby..." Hopper sighed. "That was wild."

"Not as wild as this is gonna be." She smirked again.

Standing up, Darling managed to turn around, showing him her bootylicious white rear again.

With such seduction around her face, Darling bent over as she got a hold of her lacy white panties. Carefully and gently, she sent them rolling down her legs, exposing her nudeness to Hopper. He let out a smile, enjoying how well-shaved Darling Charming was. Maybe she was well-shaved than Briar, concerning the fact that he'd never seen Briar's hoo-ha before.

"What do you think, Hopper?" Darling spoke in an erotic tone. "Think your little froggy can handle this ride?"

"Sure," Hopper nodded. "Ride on."

Getting Hopper's approval, Darling got on his lap again, but this time she turned around.

Doing her best imitation of a backward crab walk, Darling squatted down and hissed, feeling Hopper's hard ten inches fit inside her sweet pink clit. With his 'little friend' snuggled inside her, Darling started gyrating her hips over and over repeatedly. Her saliva all around his erection proved to be excellent lubrication for her as her tight pussy slid through his cock around. It felt so fragile and it felt so smooth like butter going through hot bread. And without a doubt, Darling was melting Hopper's butter at the least.

After shifting her hips repeatedly, she now proceeded to hop up and down Hopper's manhood with one hard thud after another. In Hopper's point of view, he got a good look at her bulging ass, which was popping and twerking all over that rod of his. Oh, how he would like to take his hands and grasp all over that bouncing ass. While Darling was still bouncing him still in a reverse cowgirl position, Hopper clung in and slapped her ass. That left a total red mark around that perfect tanned rear of hers. And then, he managed to grab her hard, grasping onto her tight ass. He never felt something so tight, so squeezable and so fit like hers.

Hopper wasn't quite done with her yet. With Darling still on top, Hopper carefully managed to bend her over, switching from a reverse cowgirl to a doggy style.

Seeing her bend down on all fours, Hopper thrusted onto her again. Back and forth, he decided to go into a steady pace, making his thrusting go nice and easy on her. Darling took in a very huge moan, feeling every ounce of himself thump around her curvaceous ass. He was so big, so gigantic and so humongous, she dared to find a guy with such 'size' quite like her. But who was she kidding? The size of Hopper's stick eclipsed every male that was in this school. And just thinking about it made Darling cling to her bedsheets tightly.

Hopper wasn't through yet. As nice and easy he was, he soon went fast and furious with all his thrusting. Thanks to all that 'lubrication' put on by Darling's tongue, Hopper easily slid in and out like an eel. He even enjoyed the sound he made when he kept colliding with her hips. It was a nice little smacking sound, which nearly sounded like a frog smacking his lips in a boring way. Suddenly, some of his pre-cum leaked out and surprised her with a little squirt. Needless to say, it made Darling ticklish for sure. However, with all of the moaning she's been throwing out due to Hopper's thrusting, she couldn't find any room to laugh.

With Darling blushing all over, Hopper decided to rest a little. But he wasn't resting for long as he whispered over to her.

"You like that?" Hopper whispered muskily.

"Yes..." Darling nodded. "I want you to fill me up, please. Make me pregnant..."

Hopper's eyes widened hearing this. Did Darling tell him to do what Hopper thought she told him to do. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't even dream of getting Daring and Dexter's sister pregnant. But if it's what Darling wanted...

"Um, are you sure?" Hopper raised his eyebrow.

"Please," Darling pleadingly whispered at him. "I need it bad."

Making Darling's intentions clear, Hopper managed to turn her over, which saw them face to face.

Embracing each other, Hopper once again entered inside her smoothly. As Darling was pinned to the bed, the son of the frog prince pounded away at her, making both their loins moist. While he was pounding her hard, Darling clenched onto Hopper's sweaty hot flesh. That of course, forced Hopper to penetrate her even deeper. And with his deep thrusts, Darling's moans increased very loudly with each minute and each thrust taken to her. She had never been satisfied like this in a very long time. And it wasn't surprising that this was her first time as well.

All of the thrusts and poundings that Darling took started to take it's toll. It was growing very loud between the two. All the grunts and all the moans thrown between them. And the sweat around their bodies glistened with a total passion. Hopper felt something inside of him shake with total control. It was red as blood itself, and throbbing throughout his veins. It was a matter of time until he was about to blow, leaving out a total explosion that Darling was about to witness for himself. She could feel him coming now. And she was about to enjoy every last second of him in these closing moments.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum!" Hopper declared. "OH DAMN IT, I'M GONNA CUM!"

With one last thrust from him, Darling screamed out loud:

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Darling had finally felt every ounce of Hopper's seed squirt inside her womb, planting it perfectly. She kept on moaning and screaming every time Hopper would cum once again. In case, he kept on coming so hard that the rest of his seed started leaking out of her tight pink lips. She kept clenching onto him hard, feeling all of his cum tightly. Hopper managed to keep her request to his heart. Darling imagined that he would be holding Hopper's baby. Safe to say, her dream had suddenly turned to reality.

It had been only thirty minutes as a naked Darling rested safely on her bed. Hopper redressed himself while taking a look at a satisfied and satiated Darling. She knew he was everything Darling wanted and all.

"Wow, you know for a frog, you were definitely an animal." Darling smirked.

"Yeah, I never knew I had it in myself." Hopper nodded. "At least that took all my sores from bookball away."

"Glad I could help." Darling smirked again.

However, before Hopper could leave her room, Darling stopped him yet again.

"Hey, Hopper?" She replied.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna keep this a secret between us?" Darling commented. "Don't want my brothers to know I've been sleeping with someone behind their backs."

"No problem." Hopper smiled at her before finally leaving.

_**An hour later...** _

Daring Charming was back at his room, napping and resting comfortably on his bed. Apparently, Daring was having dreams about himself. It wasn't surprising since those dreams were about him looking at himself in the mirror.

"Mmmmm, I know I look good." Daring said in his sleep. "Even my smile's even smiling."

As much as he was enjoying his sleep, it was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Ohhh, it's about time." Daring groaned as he reached for the door.

To his relief, it was Hopper standing in the doorway with two bags of chinese food in hand.

"Hey man, I brought us chow mein." Hopper smirked.

"About time you came back with some food." Daring said, taking one of the bags.

"Yeah, I didn't want to leave you starving to death." Hopper smirked again.

As Hopper entered the room with his bag of Chinese Food, Daring noticed a strange aroma coming from Hopper. It smelled a bit funky and yet a bit strange. And not to mention that he smelled a bit greasy as well. With such curiosity, Daring replied to him.

"Um, why in the hell do you smell like semen?" Daring cringed.

"Uh, no reason." Hopper replied, not having to tell him what happened between himself and Daring's sister. "I guess I might've forgot to shower after practice."

"Well, I hope you take care of that soon enough." Daring reminded him.

With the conversation between Daring and Hopper fresh on their minds, the two spent the entire evening chowing down on chinese food that Hopper brought. But that funky smell coming from Hopper refused to go away, and it was becoming quite a distraction for the superior Charming. While he was eating, Daring's thoughts came to him that easily. He knew something was fishy with his froggy friend. Raising his eyebrow on the outside, Daring knew what he was thinking concerning Hopper.

_"Oh, that idiot better not have done it with my sis..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I bet Daring's gonna whoop his ass for having her sister knocked up. And who am I to blame? Daring and Dexter must be lucky to have one hot sister in Darling Charming. This fic sure made me dirty and naughty, that's for sure.
> 
> What do the rest of you Hopper fans think? Feedbacks are welcome, fellow fairy tales! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!


End file.
